A bad day
by danseuse
Summary: Episode 5x09. Et si Cuddy était présente lors de la prise d'otage ?


**J'ai participé à un concours de fanfic.**

**Le thème était **_**: **__La scène se passe durant le 5x09 / House et Cuddy ne sont pas ensemble / mais Cuddy se retrouve prise en otage avec tout le monde (House, Treize, l'infirmière, bref tout ceux qui était présent dans l'épisode) / La conversation finale avec House et Cuddy dans son bureau avec la question sur une possible relation / La réponse de House (différente ou pas)_

A bad day.

- HOUSE !

Le diagnosticien sursauta et leva les yeux. Elle était là, devant lui, campée sur ses hauts talons, les mains à la taille, le regard furieux. Elle le toisait, la colère l'empêchant pour le moment de prononcer un mot de plus.

Peu déstabilisé, il reprit son observation : ses hauts talons noirs à semelle rouge, des Louboutin, ses préférés...Ses jambes galbées, ses cuisses cachées sous une jupe étroite et cintrée, sa taille fine, son pull rose en cachemire dévoilant la naissance de ses seins ronds, objets de tous ses fantasmes.

Bon dieu que cette femme était belle ! Il ne se lassait pas de la contempler. Il avait besoin de la voir, de l'observer, de la scruter, de l'imaginer, de la rêver...

- HOUSE ! Que faites-vous dans mon bureau à fouiller dans mon tiroir ?

- Je ne fouille pas, je range !

- House, si vous ne partez immédiatement je...

La porte s'ouvrit derrière elle, l'interrompant dans sa diatribe. Elle virevolta, courroucée par cette intrusion intempestive et observa l'intrus : un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, blanc, chauve, les joues creuses, le teint maladif.

Sa voix plaintive s'éleva :

- Je... Je voudrais voir le docteur Cuddy.

- C'est moi.

- Je suis malade. Je veux voir le meilleur médecin de cet hôpital.

- Et bien allez l'attendre dehors ! Le docteur Cuddy s'apprêtait à me faire une petite gâterie voyez-vous. Ça ne peut attendre !

- House !

La doyenne se tourna vers le diagnosticien, à peine consciente que la porte se refermait derrière elle tant la fureur l'inondait.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un odieux personnage !

- Avouez que vous en mourrez d'envie !

- Sortez !

- Une toute petite...

- Dehors !

Le sourire en coin, il ferma le tiroir d'un coup sec et se leva. La porte claqua de nouveau et il se figea. Il perçut d'abord l'infirmière puis croisa le regard apeuré de Thirteen. Mais ce fut le murmure de Cuddy prononçant avec peine son nom qui le bouleversa le plus.

Il comprit alors et son visage se ferma lorsqu'il vit le maladif refoulé un révolver à la main.

Il le dirigea vers la doyenne et hurla :

- Je veux être soigné !

Le diagnosticien vit Cuddy blanchir, tétanisée par la peur, au bord du malaise, dans l'incapacité de répondre. Il fixa le maladif et répondit calmement :

- Je peux vous aider. Je suis le meilleur. A part pour le sexe, le docteur Cuddy n'est pas bonne à grand chose.

L'homme hésita puis se tourna lentement vers House. Il ordonna aux autres de fermer les volets puis de s'entasser dans un coin de la pièce. D'une voix sifflante, il énuméra ensuite ses symptômes :

- Je suis essoufflé. Je ressens une intense douleur lorsque je respire. Je suis fatigué à longueur de journée.

House se dirigea pensif vers le porte-manteau, prit le stéthoscope accroché à la blouse de la doyenne. Il s'approcha ensuite de l'homme et écouta sa respiration avec attention. Jetant un œil furtif sur Cuddy, il vit avec soulagement qu'elle reprenait des couleurs. Son regard croisa le sien et en cet instant, plus rien n'exista autour d'eux. Ils étaient mentalement connectés, conscience à conscience, réalisant la situation, réfléchissant à leurs futures actions.

House fut le premier à se détacher d'elle. Il se releva, replia le stéthoscope et déclara d'une voix neutre :

- Je perçois un léger souffle. Vous n'êtes pas malade. Vos précédents médecins étaient des incompétents ! Une seringue de propofol et vous êtes guéri !

Le patient hocha la tête peu convaincu. Il se leva subitement, se rua sur la doyenne et l'empoigna par le cou, posant le révolver sur sa tempe.

- Vous avez une minute pour aller chercher la seringue ou je tue votre copine !

Les yeux humidifiés, Cuddy chercha en vain une once de chaleur et d'humanité dans le regard du diagnosticien mais elle ne vit que de la froideur. Ses mots prononcés avec dureté lui glacèrent le cœur :

- Elle ma copine ? Vous plaisantez ? Un objet sexuel oui mais pas plus ! Allez-y, tuez-là !

- Vous n'avez qu'une minute. 60, 59, 58...

La doyenne vit House sortir lentement du bureau. Au fur et à mesure que le décompte s'établissait, la colère remplaçait sa peur.

29, 28, 27...

Il prenait son temps cet enfoiré !

15, 14, 13...

Elle commença à douter. Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Non, il ne pouvait lui faire ce genre de chose. Il tenait à elle, elle en était sûre, elle le savait, le ressentait.

9, 8, 7...

Il ne revenait pas.

6, 5, 4...

Elle entendit le déclic de l'arme contre sa tempe.

3, 2, 1...

Elle ferma les yeux.

0.

Sa respiration se coupa, attendant le coup final qui ne vint pas. A la place, un sifflement assez joyeux s'éleva.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et le vit, nonchalant, déballer la seringue de son emballage, le déchirant avec les dents.

Se détachant brusquement du patient, elle se rua sur le diagnosticien et se mit à frapper son torse de ses poings.

- Espèce d'enfoiré !

Elle vitupéra hors d'elle, l'injuria et le frappa, soudainement devenue incontrôlable.

Un coup de feu suivi d'un hurlement la stoppa net.

Le patient avait tiré dans la cuisse d'un homme et dirigeait à présent son arme vers la doyenne :

- Un mot de plus et la prochaine sera pour vous.

Cuddy se calma aussitôt et House la poussa sans ménagement sur le côté. Il dit ensuite au patient :

- Tendez votre bras.

- Vous me prenez pour un imbécile ? Elle d'abord !

House regarda cuddy, réfléchit un instant puis secoua la tête.

- Non pas elle. J'ai besoin de ma petite gâterie pour établir mon diagnostic.

Le déclic de l'arme étouffa sa plaisanterie. Il scruta l'assemblée et jeta son dévolu sur un homme de forte corpulence, espérant que le produit mette davantage de temps pour agir.

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de piquer le patient que le cobaye s'effondrait au sol.

La réplique ne se fit pas attendre et le révolver se braqua de suite sur la tempe du diagnosticien.

Le médecin s'exhorta au calme :

- Je suis le seul à pouvoir vous sauver. Si vous me tuez, vous mourrez. Tuez-là elle plutôt, elle m'exaspère !

Cuddy n'en revenait pas. Il venait de la montrer du doigt, elle. Un silence s'installa, le regard de la doyenne ancré dans celui du patient.

Qu'allait-il décider ?

La voix enjouée de House interrompit ce duel visuel.

- Bien ! Tentons d'établir un diagnostic les amis !

Cuddy le vit appeler son équipe. Elle connaissait ce ton. Elle connaissait ce regard : il était lancé dans le challenge, un nouveau défi s'offrait à lui.

Elle alla se caler dans le canapé et observa d'un œil morne la scène.

L'homme obèse endormi au sol dans le milieu de la pièce. thirteen et l'infirmière s'affairant sur le blessé. Elle devrait peut-être aller les aider ?

C'était son rôle, elle était médecin quoiqu'en pense House.

Elle le fixa et son monologue devint sourd, remplacé peu à peu par les mots durs qu'il venait de prononcer.

Et si le patient avait suivi ses ordres ?

Et s'il avait tiré ?

House n'avait donc aucune considération pour elle ? Aucun respect ? Juste une envie sexuelle à son égard ?

Une haine profonde vint s'associer à sa colère.

L'envie furieuse de prendre l'arme et de tirer elle-même sur son diagnosticien. Elle s'imagina vider le chargeur et s'en contenta dans l'instant.

Elle réalisa soudain que le patient tenait l'infirmière dans ses bras, menaçant. House n'était plus dans la pièce.

Que s'était-il passé alors qu'elle rêvassait bêtement ses idées de vengeance ?

Sans réfléchir, elle se leva et courut vers le patient.

- Où est House ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait ?

Un coup violent s'abattit sur sa tête et elle s'effondra, terrassée par la douleur.

Sa vision se brouilla, son cœur se révulsa. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, le cherchant de nouveau mais sa vision devint floue et les ténèbres l'envahirent. Elle se laissa sombrer sans lutter dans l'inconscience.

House entra dans le bureau, le traitement à la main et la vit au sol. Réprimant son envie de s'agenouiller auprès d'elle, le diagnosticien fit signe à Thirteen de s'en occuper.

Sa voix était âpre, dure, sans aucune émotion. Il ignora le regard réprobateur de son employée et se dirigea vers son patient, espérant au fond de lui que ce traitement soit le bon.

De très loin, elle entendit une douce voix l'appeler. Une voix féminine.

Elle sentit de l'humidité sur son front et peu à peu, les limbes qui l'entouraient s'éclaircirent.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et découvrit le regard bienveillant de Thirteen. Le jeune médecin remua les lèvres mais la doyenne ne comprit pas.

Soudain un regard bleu glacé se substitua au regard doux. Une lumière l'aveugla et Cuddy ronchonna.

- Espèce d'idiote !

Ces mots la transpercèrent de part en part, la déstabilisèrent, l'anéantirent totalement.

A demi-consciente, elle assista impuissante au départ des personnes qui l'entouraient, toutes attachées les unes aux autres par une corde.

Elle se retrouva seule, ensevelie dans un silence pesant.

- Cuddy ? Cuddy ! Réveillez-vous !

- Wi... Wilson ?

- Tout va bien Cuddy. J'ai fait une radio, pas d'épanchement. Juste une grosse bosse et un bon mal de tête.

La doyenne regarda autour d'elle et reconnut une des chambres de l'hôpital. Tout lui revint subitement et elle attrapa le bras du cancérologue paniquée :

- Et la prise d'otage ?

- Terminée. Tout le monde est sain et sauf. Thirteen est sous dialyse et le patient emprisonné.

- Et... House ?

- Reparti chez lui se changer. Il a réussi Cuddy. Il a trouvé le bon diagnostic.

- Comme d'habitude.

Wilson hocha la tête fièrement et rajouta :

- Dès que vous vous sentirez mieux, vous pourrez sortir Cuddy.

Il s'arrêta un moment puis la fixa en souriant.

- Il est venu vous savez ?

- Qui ?

- Vous le savez bien. Dès qu'il est sorti libre, il est venu voir comment vous alliez.

Elle observa pensive le cancérologue quitter la pièce.

Il était venu.

Il s'inquiétait pour elle alors ?

Son comportement durant la prise d'otage lui revint brutalement, la frappant en pleine face.

Confuse, elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Deux heures plus tard, la doyenne se tenait au milieu de son bureau et y observait le capharnaüm régnant.

Tout était sans dessus-dessous. Son regard se posa sur l'écriture sur le mur, reconnaissant sans mal les liés et déliés du diagnosticien. Elle vit le sang au sol, sur la moquette et soupira. Elle allait devoir tout refaire à neuf.

- Comment va votre tête ?

Elle se raidit et tenta d'ignorer l'accélération fulgurante des battements de son cœur.

- Vous vous en souciez maintenant ?

- Je me soucie toujours de vous.

- Foutaise !

Elle respira de longues bouffées d'air, la dernière phrase du diagnosticien raisonnant en elle.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le pointa du doigt.

- Vous lui avez demandé de me tuer merde House !

- Oui. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, vous ne seriez plus de ce monde.

- Nous n'avons vraiment pas les mêmes conceptions. Voilà pourquoi nous deux, ça ne marcherait pas.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et prit place dans son fauteuil. House n'avait pas bougé. Sa voix véhémente la fit sursauter.

- Bon dieu Cuddy ! Il a tout de suite vu que nous étions liés ! Si je n'avais pas mis toute cette distance, il s'en serait pris à vous pour me toucher moi ! Et je ne le voulais pas.

La fin de la phrase ne fut que murmure et Cuddy sentit l'émotion la gagner.

Elle prononça hésitante :

- House... Vous voulez une relation avec moi ?

- Dieu non ! Je veux juste coucher avec vous !

Elle l'observa fuir, interloquée.

Puis il se stoppa net à la porte et fit lentement demi-tour.

- Quoique...Allez ! A 20 heures chez vous ce soir !

Il sortit en claquant la porte, la laissant lentement assimiler son revirement. Elle ouvrit son tiroir et tout son contenu se déversa à ses pieds.

Jetant un coup d'œil dans le hall, elle soupira en secouant la tête.

Cette relation n'allait pas être de tout repos...

FIN.


End file.
